


Настоящие леди

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Character, Dark!Lady, F/M, twisted relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце концов, она ведь настоящая леди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящие леди

Для настоящего бродяги от него слишком хорошо пахнет — ни удушающей вони мусорных канав, ни стойкого запаха собачьей шерсти и мочи. Нет, от него пахнет лишь дорожной пылью, осенними листьями, потёртой кожей и почему-то спагетти.  
Сегодня к ним примешивается оглушающий аромат роз — он долго переминается с ноги на ногу, прежде чем достать их из-за спины и с улыбкой вручить ей. Чёртова дюжина роз кроваво-алого цвета отравленных яблок, завёрнутая в жёлтую бумагу и перетянутая синей лентой. Букет не из дешёвых, и Леди не хочется думать, где он достал деньги.  
Об этом лучше не задумываться никогда — потому что его острая усмешка, никогда не сходящие с рук и скул синяки и сбитые костяшки дают слишком много подсказок. Не самых приятных для размышлений.  
Она даже не знает его настоящего имени; тогда он представился просто «Бродягой», шутливо сняв с головы потрёпанную шляпу, и больше вопросов она не задавала. Впрочем, он тоже не интересовался её именем, довольствуясь им же брошенным «Леди». Она не возражала. Настоящие леди не обращают внимания на такие мелочи.  
Впрочем, настоящие леди, наверное, не сбегают по ночам из дома, чтобы шататься с каким-то бродягой по посеребрённым лунным светом улицам, а потом отдаваться ему же в пропахшей выпивкой комнатке одной из тех дешёвых гостиниц, где равнодушные хозяева с пустыми глазами никогда не спрашивают имён. Или прямо в ближайшей подворотне, если там терпимо пахнет, и охота слишком будоражит им обоим кровь.  
Это не кончится добром, это не может кончиться добром ни в одном из возможных миров. О таких историях пишут в нравоучительных книжках, заканчивая тем, что бедная девушка, поверив бесчестному оборванцу, умирает от позорной болезни или в нищете, брошенная семьёй и всеми друзьями, окружённая лишь жалким отребьем. О таких бродягах её предупреждала покойная маменька.  
Да уж, маменька, за всю жизнь из дома выбиравшаяся разве что в церковь и на званные вечера, точно знала, о чём говорит, с неожиданной злостью думает она, когда он впервые берёт её за плечи и разворачивает лицом к стене, прижимает обнажившейся грудью к холодному камню, вклинив колено между ног. Маменька, с её напускной, по-ханжески агрессивной целомудренностью, скорее всего видевшая мужчину без штанов лишь раз в жизни. Леди сжимает кулаки, чуть не постанывая от предвкушения.  
Горячие руки нетерпеливо задирают ей юбку, забираясь туда, где она порой касается себя по ночам, вспоминая любимые сцены из любовных романов и воображая себя в постели главного героя. И, о Господи, Господи боже мой, это в тысячу раз лучше, чем она себе представляла.  
А потом пальцы сменяет язык — и всё становится лучше ещё в тысячу раз.  
Бродяга на одного из таких героев явно не тянет — разве что на отрицательного персонажа, пытающегося совратить невинную героиню.  
Возможно. Возможно, у него были десятки, сотни таких богатых девочек, пресытившихся роскошью спокойной жизни и желавших пощекотать себе нервы рисковым романом. Она более чем уверена в этом — достаточно лишь взглянуть на его широкую улыбку, сверкающую удивительно белыми для подобной жизни зубами, на его уверенный, полный королевского достоинства шаг и изящные движения. В эти ярко-синие глаза, искрящиеся радостью — и чем-то ещё, чем-то загадочным и призывно зовущим, как прохладная темнота густой чащи в жаркий день.  
У неё нет сомнений, что это действительно скоро закончится, и не самым лучшим для неё образом.  
— Как тебя зовут на самом деле? — внезапно спрашивает он, не поворачиваясь, пока она одевается. Скоро утро. Пора возвращаться.  
Розы, почему-то уже начавшие вянуть, унылыми алыми пятнами торчат из грязной вазы на подоконнике.  
Иногда он провожает её, но сейчас гостиница слишком близко к их дому. Она предпочтёт дойти сама.  
Оправляющая на пышной груди слегка порванный лиф Леди замирает на секунду.  
— Это так важно?  
Он молчит — достаточно долго, чтобы она успела задуматься, не сказать ли всё-таки правду. Вдруг ему действительно не всё равно.  
— Да нет.  
Чего и стоило ожидать.  
— Вот и хорошо, — перетянув густые волнистые волосы резинками, она поднимает с пола всегда накрепко застёгнутую сумочку, и, ещё раз убедившись, что он не отвернулся от стены, проверяет содержимое. Тускло поблескивающий в свете лампы нож на месте. Хорошо.  
Есть причина, по которой она никогда не позволяет себе засыпать после того, ради чего они с ним сходятся, как бы Бродяга не убеждал её, что разбудит вовремя. Есть причина, по которой в её запертой комнате каждую ночь на столе остаётся запечатанный конверт с письмом. Есть причина, по которой она так спокойна.  
Потому что если всё кончится плохо для неё — всё кончится плохо и для него. Очень плохо и очень кроваво.  
Настоящие леди всегда платят по счетам.  
По крайней мере, так её учила маменька.


End file.
